


Nauseating

by stuffandthangs



Category: Malibu Rescue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Why?, first work of the fandom, i mean seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandthangs/pseuds/stuffandthangs
Summary: Drabble of Gina's confused feelings with the Tyler/Dylan development and Eric cluing in about it.
Relationships: Gina/Tyler, tyler/dylan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nauseating

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody has done anything for this fandom! Whyyyyyyyyyy? Malibu Rescue cracks me up because it's so over the top and ridiculous. I'd love to see a love triangle in the series as we go on. The established relationships just get so boring as they are, plus Gina has the great potential for angst.
> 
> Possible multichapter.

Gina did not understand what about it was clawing at her insides so badly. She didn't care all that much when Dylan first kissed Tyler in the heat of the moment on the bus, she was just glad they could get back to normal. But it got steadily more annoying as time went on. Them emerging out of nowhere, Tyler with lovebites on his neck (barf). Dylan giving Tyler a not to conspicuous tap on the butt at least once a day. It went from nauseating to just plain bothering her.

And it wasn't just that everybody had coupled up. There was something else there, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was frankly weird to see Tyler care about something more than his hair too.

"Are you okay G?" Eric asked, after watching her eat for some time, as they sat out the front of Vooches at the end of their third day back. "I mean it seems like you're in a worse mood than usual this summer."

Gina stared him down, swallowing slowly. "I'm not usually in a bad mood."

"Right," Eric noted, with a little nervous giggle. "Anyway, you seem to be more angry than usual at Tyler. Did he do something really wrong? I'm sure he didn't mean to, he's just... you know, Tyler."

Gina sighed. "For the last time, I'm not usually angry at Tyler." She had no idea what would even make Eric think that. He was conceited and sometimes a complete idiot, but he wasn't all bad. There were plenty of good things about Tyler (which she was sure Dylan was finding out first hand). "And no, he didn't do anything. It just feels off this summer, that's all."

"Ah. So it's about Dylan AND Tyler." Eric said, clueing in.

"What?! No." Gina dismissed and glanced down the beach because Eric saying it out loud was just weird, and she didn't want to confront that right now. "I'm happy, they're happy. Everyone's happy!" Though by the way she said it, it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was not happy about it at all.

"I mean I'm happy about it," Eric confided finally, after giving Gina a moment to think through whatever thoughts were irritating her so much. "But maybe you need to work out why you're not so happy about it."

"I don't have to work out anything." Gina gazed off in the distance again, with a deep frown set on her face, only to see Tyler laughing with an arm around Dylan as they were walking across the beach. It was so lame... and it wasn't her problem that it bothered her, it was obviously their problem for not keeping their disgusting relationship to themselves.

One thing she knew for sure was, that this summer was going to be the longest summer yet.


End file.
